Marooned
by faded harmony
Summary: On a dangerous sea expedition, a scientist, weather anaylist, a lead officer and a dishonorably discharged marine crash land on mysteriously deserted island. In then night, there are whispers from the jungle and they now believe the island isn't as empty as they think. Magic, spirits, ghost tales, and fated love from the heavens and spirits of the forest. AU. Leo/Piper.


**Title: **Marooned

**Disclaimer: **Rick Riordan owns the characters.

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Percy/Annabeth, Leo/Piper, Jason/Reyna, etc.

**Summary: **On a perilous sea expedition into the stormy seas go wrong, a scientist, a second-in-command-officer who was dishonorably discharged from the marines, and a severe weather specialist are stranded on a deserted island with a sunken boat and few supplies. In the night, there are strange sounds and shadows coming from the jungle, leaving them to believe the island might not be as deserted as they think...

**A/N - **Me and **Jill **were discussing this idea all week, between LOST and PJO, we've lost our minds. Fanfiction holds me dear, as I write an AU. Dedicated to Jill who's a weirdo and needs to find another tv show to become obsessed with. Here's the first chapter. Not sure if I'll update regularly, but I do have a few chapters planned out. Next chapter is called _ISLANDERS. _Enjoy! :D

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

**SINKED AND SUNK**

* * *

_Ship's Log: Day 13_

* * *

ANNABETH SAT AT THE STERN OF THE BOAT. The prow bobbed and sunk under the water, and even though they had taken off days ago, she was starting to feel nauseous from the constant rocking motion.

One of the officers, Peter something or other, walked over and saluted her for attention. "We've approached maximum range. If we continue on all of our equipment will be useless." He informed her.

Annabeth stood up straighter, leaning away from the edge of the boat. "Where's your commanding officer?"

He turned pink. "He's taking a break. I was told by the other head researcher for your opinion."

"Tell him we continue the course, as planned. I don't see a reason why we wouldn't."

The officer flushed again, his head tilted down a little so his black hair covered his eyes. "It's just...the weather analyst, Jason, said he saw signs of severe weather. It's best if we turn-"

"No. I don't care what he says, he's not in charge, and what I say goes. Go back up there and tell them to keep us on course."

He saluted her and ran up to the upper deck, while she decided to call it a day and wandered back down to her cabin. Maybe she could take a nap and stop the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fear, maybe for crossing into unregistered water, but that was her job. To map out the waterways of the world.

She leaned into her cot, the little hammock she had adjusted to be comfortable with the constant swaying of the boat, and closed her eyes.

The rocking seemed to continue into her sleep, swaying in and out of the waves. It felt like she was sinking, and then her feet felt wet, and she was drowning-

Annabeth woke up with a start, and was blasted in the face with a spout of water.

All over her cabin, all her charts and graphs were sinking into the giant puddle of a floor. Water rushed in from the side near her port window, where the ship's exterior had been ripped out and slowly sinking.

As quickly as she could, Annabeth grabbed the few graphs she could, and the owl shaped pendant she had hanging on the opposite wall. She pushed it over her neck and rushed out the door, while the ship tossed to the side and she slammed into the hall. Annabeth struggled up to the main steps, out to the frame, and pushed open the deck door.

As soon as the door opened, it was ripped off it's hinges and carried off in a wind. The deck was being submerged in water with every wave, officers and sailors running around and trying to tie up the sails. The smaller sail couldn't be tied up in time, and snapped off. Annabeth ducked as the giant mast flew into the air and was carried off out of sight.

Someone grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away from the deck, and the ship tilted sickeningly to the side. Her legs slid on the slippery deck, and the sea breeze lifted the face of the person trying to help her.

It was the same officer from earlier, with the dark black hair and the bright green eyes. His eyes were wide in fear, and his lips formed to make a sound, but it was ripped away by the wind.

She turned around in time to see the largest wave yet- taller than the ship stacked one on top of the other three times- and crash into the boat.

The world flipped over as she was tossed through the air, then slammed into the dark waves, frantically swimming in any direction and her lungs giving out for oxygen, sinking below the icy water.

* * *

_"Jua manjo halak tuo! Goalam kel techi manham!"_

_"Muni Lavie! Haka tan mach yuh!"_

_"Feh, alana haki te!"_

_"Whispering Moon, step away from there!"_ A loud voice commanded, strong and definitely masculine.

A girl's voice responded in a language that Annabeth couldn't understand; "_Ah! Jeku glanoz fue moto nachar!"_

_"Kwu?"_

_"Burning Sun, get Whispering Moon out of here!"_

Another man said "_Ayah, there is a person there_!"

"_Javek, hana tulo muchi! Soft Foot, take Whispering Moon!"_

_"Burning Sun! Yaku hekcan tou behca? Yanan, yanan, muchal halak!"_

Someone lifted her from the ground. Her head couldn't really understand what was going on around her, except the pounding filling her mind and her heart.

"_Is she alive? Kahana teo burni_?"

_"Her spirit breathes. She will live._"

A pair of strong arms lifted her onto something soft and laid her down. Her arm dangled off the side, touching grainy surface. Sand? Where was she?

"_Niki taki hachyu._" The girl from earlier had returned.

_"Whispering Moon! You should be back at Bright house. Where is Soft Foot?"_

_"Soft Foot went to help other."_

_"Other who?"_

_"He Who Swam Under. Soft Foot went to find him."_

_"Go back there now, you should not have come."_

_"Burning Sun-"_

_"No, Whispering Moon! Now!"_

_"Bayoleo par fevar..."_

_"Bayapiper nah hura!"_

Her hand and the arm that connected to her and the body she was in lifted off the ground. The carrier she sat in was soft, yet the surface was scratchy and rough. Something warm and wet trickled down off her forehead and smelled like metal; maybe blood. Her legs felt numb and the rest of her was freezing, but she couldn't find the energy to move.

_"Ayana haki! Leave her!"_

Soon, her mind settled into a dark slumber and she didn't move for a long time.

* * *

_Ship's Log: Day 14_

* * *

"Doctor?" Someone whispered into her ear. It sounded like gongs in her head.

Annabeth groaned. She was having a strange dream, with people who spoke weird tongues and called each other a spirit name. The ship hadn't sunk. She had simply fallen asleep, and it was all a bad dream.

"Annabeth," someone shook her shoulder. "Annabeth, it's me, Reyna."

Reyna, the other head officer. Annabeth opened her eyes and saw her, hair flying all over the place and soaked from head to toe.

"Where-?" Annabeth sat up and saw she wasn't alone.

Reyna looked like she had gone through a washing machine, hair blown off all sides and her clothes plastered to her skin. Her coat uniform was missing, as well as her cap, and she looked exhausted.

The black haired officer from before was sitting upright, a piece of his shirt over a large bump on his head. It was already covered in blood, and he looked hopeless and lost.

Last, sitting by the water, was the blonde haired weather specialist that had agreed to come on the mission with them. Jason, a severe weather analyst with lots of background and the first rookie to have ever rode a plane into a hurricane and survived while the pilot had passed out. Annabeth still didn't trust him, the golden boy that he was, but Reyna had wanted him on their mission.

Annabeth pressed her hands to her head. "Where are we?"

"The ship crashed," Percy said in a hoarse voice. "You and me got blown off the port, and these two just got lucky and got trapped under a sealed box. I saw them off shore and went to find them."

"But-" Annabeth's head was still spinning. She was sitting on the sand of a small beach, twenty, maybe thirty feet away from the shoreline. Palm trees and all types of tropical vegetation littered by the edge of what looked like a massive forest, and the horizon stretched on for years.

"The ship sunk over there," Reyna pointed to her left out to a middle zone not too far away. "We hit some rocks on the other side of the island, and it made it over here before the whole thing vanished under the water. The rest of the crew..." she looked away.

"They got pulled out by the riptide," Percy finished tiredly. "Most of my friends, one of my cousins-"

"Don't worry," Reyna said, trying to be optimistic. "There's a chance they just...floated to another part of the island."

"Island?" Her head spun some more. "What about the people here? The ones with the strange names?"

The others turned to look at her like she had hit her head too hard. (Maybe she had.) "What people?" Jason asked.

Annabeth frowned. "I remember being dragged out of the water by a young girl. There was a boy, and a leader of some sort- I don't know."

Percy rubbed his chin. "I don't think I met anyone on here. I just know I woke up washed ashore on the beach. There would have been footprints around you if anyone had rescued you."

She frowned, realizing he was right. "Anyone have any flares?"

Jason walked over from the shore line and took a flare gun out of his pocket. He tipped it over, and water came out both sides. He held it above his head and pulled the trigger, and sea water squirted out like a water gun and soaked his hair. "Nope."

"Radio?"

Reyna shrugged helplessly. "All our equipment was on the boat."

"Which is now thirty feet underwater," Percy grumbled. "Along with our supplies, food, clothes-"

"Officer Jackson," Reyna snapped. "No more from you. We just have to wait, there will be another ship after us to come looking for us soon."

"Look where?" Jason asked. "We vanished off the map hundreds of miles ago. The only maps accurate enough to find us-"

"Were in my cabin," Annabeth sighed. "All my research." She pulled the scraps she had saved in her pocket, and realized they had gone.

She reached for her owl pendant, and was relieved to find it still around her neck. At least she had that; the last thing she had ever gotten from her mother before she vanished off the face of the earth.

"I'm going to get fire wood," Percy stood up and headed for the forest. "It's best we make a fire."

Reyna stood up and followed him. "No wandering off alone, Jackson. No one goes anywhere alone."

The two of them left, and Jason sat down next to Annabeth. "I've never seen a freak storm like that," he muttered. "Blue skies- suddenly- poof. Lightning and the biggest waves ever recorded."

Annabeth tilted her head. "One of the officers told me that you warned about a storm."

He crossed his arms over his knees. "I just got a funny feeling, you know. Sometimes I get those."

"Too bad I didn't listen,"

"It's not your fault. Jackson is just beating himself up because he lost one of his best friends- Grover. Good guy. He had the weirdest eating habits though, he ate like a goat."

"Let's not use the third tense on people we know." Annabeth laid down on the sand again and used her hands as a pillow.

"Right," Jason said uncomfortably. "Um."

They didn't say anything else until Reyna and Officer Jackson returned with wood and they started a fire with Percy's marine survival skills.

"How'd you do that?" Jason asked in amazement as Percy coaxed a flame into the little tiny pyre.

He leaned back as the fire blazed, and grinned. "Learned a thing or two when I was in the marines." Then he looked uncomfortable. "Maybe the only thing I ever got out of it."

Reyna tied together palm tree leaves in bundles for pillows, and they slept on the sand. Annabeth wasn't able to sleep most of the night, hearing echoes and whispers coming from the jungle.

_"Tiki tiki rachu, hana hana lavamba._"

Silent footsteps proceeded over to her. Annabeth kept taking calming breaths, pretending she was still asleep.

A soft hand went over her arm, barely brushing up against her.

_"Whispering Moon, don't touch them!"_ a man hissed with a concerned tone.

_"Be silent, Burning Sun. I shall do what I wish."_

They snuck away, their feet barely touching the sand and the air was filled with ringing unbalance of silence in her ears.

* * *

_Ship's Log: Day 15_

* * *

When the sun broke at dawn, Reyna poked her shoulder. "Are you awake?"

Annabeth sat up. "I didn't sleep."

Reyna didn't have bags under her eyes like the day before, but she still looked tired. "I kept thinking someone was touching me."

Annabeth didn't say anything.

By noon (or from what she could tell by the high sun), all of their stomachs were rumbling and their throats dry and tongues like sandpaper. They needed water.

At least, until Reyna stepped a few feet into the jungle and discovered coconuts, and brought some back with her. They cracked them open on rocks, drinking the warm and sour milk inside, and the coconut inside that tasted sweeter and more filling.

By the time dusk came, lounging on the beach got boring. Jason and Percy played a game with tiny stones and pockets of sand to toss stones into piles and then feed them out into the pockets. It kept them entertained, while Annabeth rubbed her thumb and finger against the silverstone around her neck.

When the others slowly slip off to sleep, Annabeth lays down but keeps her eyes open, watching the dimming fire and the glow of the full moon on the ocean water by the shore.

They come again in the night. Whispers in the air, and silent footsteps. Her hands tighten around the pendant in her hand, and the tiny knife tied to her waist that is concealed from sight and virtually unnoticeable when she moved.

Someone grabs her shoulder, and she screams, her knife in her hand and in a defense position on two feet.

Reyna jumps to her feet right as she screams, and kicks the intruder away from her, and then slides under another and lets them fall to the sand.

Percy leapt up, grabbed the nearest one and pushed them away. Jason is at his back, their fists out and ready to defend.

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded, jumping and holding her knife to the throat of a shirtless man with a single tattoo over his arm in front of her. She took him to be the leader of the others, so she figured she would start with him first.

He had a single tattoo over his right arm, and he raised his hands in surrender. "Alakan talihan!" He said. "Vos sugier nahala!"

"English!" Jason shouts helpfully.

The man clucks his tongue, and two other men grab Jason and Percy. They kick their legs, but they pin their arms in a position where they can't move. Another grabs Reyna, who screams and kicked him in the face, but another pins her arms and ties her legs.

The leader stares at Annabeth, his eyes the color of fire and flickering with their own caution and suspicion.

She is still looking at his eyes when the knife is taken from her, and a strange smelling herb stuffed into her nose when she loses consciousness.


End file.
